How to Date a Rockstar
by Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
Summary: Currently Rewriting :) Echo (Max), Luna (Nudge), and Dove (Angel) have a band, a famous band. Nick, James, and Zephyr are just regular guys. What exactly will happen when the band befriends the boys? And are there more to the girls than it seems?
1. Rewrite Chapter 1

**Rewrite: [April 27 2013] **

**Posted: [June 9 2013]**

Nick Pov

My brothers and I are pushed on all sides, in the open field as everyone pushes to get closer to _the band _everyone talks about _all the time. _Except me, because I'm not into that stuff, I listen to other types of music. I apologize, but I can't help but love Skrillex.

Aside from that, James and Zephyr forced me to come. Yet, you wonder why I still come with them. I'm looking at my feet when I hear screams bombarding me from all directions. I glance up and see lights flashing on suddenly.

The singer and lead guitarist is standing in the middle. Her guitar was black and white, a Fender I believe. She was wearing a shirt with a skull on it, like one of the decorated Halloween ones from Mexico. She had light ripped jeans on and boots. She was smirking, knowing that all her everyone in this stadium bows to her feet for music. All accept me of course. She's too arrogant. Well, I suppose I'm arrogant also, but that's not the point.

Next to her is a girl with dark caramel skin and dark brown curls spilling over her shoulders but miraculously staying off her bass. She's wearing a black high cut shirt that says "Free Sprit it" with a pink spray paint script and a white tank top underneath. Then pink short-shorts with ripped black leggings underneath and combat boots.

Finally, the last girl is the one sitting at the drum set. She's clad in a black sweater with a bright pink heart, pink skinny jeans and knee-high black converse. Her curly blonde hair is in a side pony pushed over her shoulder.

"Hey guys!" The middle girl shouts into her mic. Screams are met with her simply saying that. She laughs. "Okay, as you know, I'm Echo, that's Luna and that's Dove."

"Luna" starts talking into her mic. "Thank you guys so much for coming! We can't believe the turn out! Plus there's gonna be new songs and you guys will be on our live album!" The crowd cheers ecstatically. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to announce that was I? Sorry Ec, stole your thunder! Oh and-"

"_Luna!" _Dove and Echo laugh at once.

"Okay, lets get this started!" Echo cheers, putting her mic up on it's stand-thingy.

Luna starts on her bass, a deep, soothing rhythm sounds out. The drums follow the bass steadily. The guitar finally rings out, which is overshadowed by the words.

Most people enjoy the lyrics most, but I don't, hence the love of Dubstep, which has barely any words at all.

_Mingling with the homeless_

_Scare me 'till I'm senseless_

_Oh you don't want to be anything_

_Oh you don't want to deal with me_

_(Deal with me)_

It starts out then songs pull me in, the guitar blends perfectly with all the other elements of bass, drums, and lyrics. Feeling the vibe of the crowd and James and Zephyr singing along, I'm actually enjoying this.

I still have no idea how James and Zephyr got the tickets. I'll have to ask them about that later.

When I was done thinking of all the possibilities of how James and Zephyr got those tickets, the song had already changed, maybe more than one song had already passed as I drown in my thoughts. I barley glance up, seeing everyone engrossed in the music. I sigh, being different from the mainstream people.

The music does help me think, though her voice is amazing and the guitar is hypnotizing, I sort of ignore it. It's like being sucked away into the deepest parts of my subconscious.

By the time I "woke up" the concert was nearly over, only about two songs were left for band to play.

A fast beat song starts to play. Dove is exploding on her drums, grinning. Echo is tapping her foot to a certain rhythm and Luna is playing bass well.

Echo started whispering out lyrics, gripping the microphone as if her life depended on it. Then, she powers out a guitar part erratically.

The energy of the song works its way through the crowd, releasing a pulsating energy through our bones. It's amazing the power they have over us. I see Zephyr and James jumping up and down. Though I'm still here, standing with a frown.

I brush my bangs out of my eyes and look up.

Echo's sun-streaked brown hair is shining in the heavy lights. It bounces lightly as she bounces up and down with her eyes closed, fully engrossed in the music. My face remains emotionless though my siblings are singing along loudly with the rest of the crowd.

Echo laughs into the microphone and brushes back her hair. "Thank you guys so much for coming! And, we are doing a signing afterwards."

"But only for people who fall in the spotlight," Dove adds.

Luna flips a switch and the spotlight begins to roam over the crowd.

Though, of course it lands on me, and a tightly packed group of random people that includes my brothers. James squeals with some girls. Zephyr shouts with the guys. I stand there with my eyes emotionless, as usual.

**I apologize for not posting this yesterday as I promised. Fanfiction was down and my wifi is randomly down because of a tropical storm or something. I apologize again.**

**~Hex**


	2. Yes, this is an actual update

**Rewrite [June 7****th**** 2013-June 10****th**** 2014]**

**June 7 2013: I actually ate some Scooby-Doo snacks before writing this.**

**June 10 2014: Jeez I don't know about yall but I am sick of this procrastination. Look at the whole year and three days I have postponed. High school sucks. For those of you who still care, thank you and I sincerely apologize.**

Nick

There's a decently long line in front of us of others who got picked. I run my hand through my long raven black hair.

"Nick? Do you have anything for the band to sign?" James asks me, holding up his own CD.

"I have a hat you could get signed," Zephyr says, starting to take off his hat.

"Nah," I say, scooping up a winkled, old and stepped on flyer off the ground. Zephyr grins and lets the white hat with the symbol with a crown, angel wings and a halo sit on top of his spikey blonde hair.

"I can't believe we're going to _meet _them!" Zephyr says, smiling and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

James looks over the crowd of people and grins. "We're close."

I look down at the orange flyer and flip it over and over, looking at the dirty marks of shoes. When my gaze shifts up, I see that we are next.

"Next," the lead singer, Echo calls. She slides her stare across us and puts on a smile. "Hey guys, got anything for us to sign?"

Zephyr bounces up excitedly and gives them his hat. He grins and tells him how big of a fan he is and how he's been listening to them since their first album was released and blah blah blah. A bubbly voice thanks him and glances over to James.

"Oh do you have something for us to sign too?" James hands over his CD and smiles. "Sign it to James or as the ladies like to call me, Mr. Lovely eyes." I roll _my _lovely eyes at that. Echo snorts. Luna and Dove simply giggle.

"Okay, what about you?" Echo asks. I smirk slightly and hand over the wrinkly flyer. After the death glare I receive from the brunette, I feel satisfied with my actions. Apparently, the lead singer does not. I see James cover his snicker with a cough out of the corner of your eye.

I snatch the flyer back and strut over to my brothers with my chest puffed up, like a bird. I also pretend not to notice the dirty blonde staring at my butt as I walk away.

**Gee I hope this is ok. I love yall!**

**-Hex**


End file.
